Anata wa Sore o Sukidesuka?
by Akasuna Sakurai
Summary: Dia menyukai laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang telah membuat jantungnya berdebar. Berawal dari kejadian di atap sekolah, dan berujung pada pencarian./ For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014. AU. :3


**Sumarry :**

_Dia menyukai laki-laki itu. Laki-laki telah membuat jantungnya berdebar. Berawal dari kejadian di atap sekolah dan berujung pada pencarian._

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story By : Akasuna Sakurai**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/Drama**_

_**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), AU, setting waktu loncat-loncat. DLDR!**_

.

.

.

"Besarnya perubahan entalpi suatu reaksi bergantung pada jumlah zat yang bereaksi, wujud zat, suhu, dan tekanan, maka perubahan entalpi dihitung berdasarkan keadaan standar yaitu keadaan pada suhu dan tekanan ..."

Seorang pria berperawakan tegas tampak menjelaskan tentang materi kimia minggu ini. Pria itu berdiri tegap di depan kelas, menatap semua muridnya, menjelaskan materi tanpa bantuan buku.

Ketegangan berhasil pria itu ciptakan. Dengan sikap tegas dan gaya mengajar bak seorang yang sedang memberikan pemateri pada prajurit militer. Semua murid duduk dengan tegap. Bahkan tak ada yang berani bergerak lebih.

"... Perubahan entalpi reaksi ada yang berupa perubahan entalpi pembentukan, perubahan entalpi penguraian, perubahan entalpi pembakaran, dan perubahan entalpi netralisasi ..."

Karena takut untuk bergerak melirik jam, semua murid hanya berharap bel istirahat segera berbunyi.

Mereka benar-benar tidak menyukai kimia. Tak peduli praktek di Lab ataupun materi kelas. Semuanya tidak mengasyikan.

_'Tok Tok Tok'_

Keadaan bertambah hening dengan diamnya pria yang sedang mengajar materi kimia tersebut begitu suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"_Sumimasen_, apa yang sedang mengajar adalah Ibiki-_sensei_?" tanya seseorang di balik pintu.

"Ya." Pria yang bernama Ibiki tersebut menyahut dan berjalan mendekati pintu, membukanya.

Di depan pintu kelas XI IPA II tersebut, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan almamater krem—yang mencirikan kelas khusus—memberikan setumpuk kertas kepada Ibiki_-sensei_.

"Baiklah, aku kembali." ucap pemuda itu dengan santainya berbalik meninggalkan pintu kelas XI IPA II.

"Hm." Ibiki_-sensei_ memasuki kelas kembali dan menaruh setumpuk kertas itu di meja salah satu siswa. "Bagikan."

Tanpa mendengar perintah yang kedua, siswa tersebut segera membagikan kertas tersebut.

"Kiba. Satu orang, tiga lembar." tegur Ibiki_-sensei_.

"Ba-Baik!" sahut Kiba dengan kikuk.

"Isi kertas-kertas itu sesuai perintah. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, saya akan keluar lebih dulu." ucap Ibiki-_sensei _yang langsung saja berjalan keluar kelas, karena memang, ia tidak membawa buku ketika mengajar.

"Sstttt, Sakura!" panggil seorang siswi kepada siswi lainnya yang sedang asyik menulis sesuatu pada bukunya di pojok kelas.

Merasa tidak akan disahuti, siswi itu berjalan mendekati bangku siswi yang ia panggil Sakura. "Hei, ayo ke kantin!"

"Haaa! _Gomen_, Ibiki_-sensei_!" kaget Sakura.

"Eh, Ibiki_-sensei_ kemana?" tanya Sakura begitu ia sadar bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah sahabatnya.

"Sudah keluar, sebentar lagi bel."

"Hinata, ayo kita dapatkan roti keju!"

"Ah ... baiklah."

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah sampai di kantin, bel berbunyi. Sakura merasa bahagia ketika ia bisa mendapatkan tiga roti keju. Sedangkan sahabatnya, Hinata sudah menjauh dari tempatnya membeli roti. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi akan berbahaya ketika suara bel sudah berbunyi.

Sakura yang baru saja membayar rotinya segera berbalik hendak ketempat Hinata berada. Namun, tepat beberapa meter darinya sudah banyak murid lain yang berlari ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya ke tempat ia sebelumnya membeli roti. Tabrakan tak bisa dihindari, ia terjatuh, rotinya terjatuh. Beberapa kali hendak meraih rotinya, tangannya tak sengaja terinjak-injak murid lainnya.

Beberapa roti miliknya bahkan ada yang diambil murid lain yang segera melenggang pergi. Huft, lagi-lagi ia gagal. Padahal, ia dan Hinata sudah datang lebih awal.

"Sakura!" Hinata berjalan mendekat, dan mencoba membuka kerumunan. Ia membantu Sakura untuk berdiri sebisanya.

"_Sumimasen_." Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang tampak mendorong beberapa siswa yang berada di sekitar Sakura dan Hinata. Ia turut membantu Hinata menarik Sakura untuk berdiri.

"Terima kasih, err ..."

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." ucap pemuda itu.

"_By the way_, sebenarnya Sasuke_-teme_ yang menyuruhku melakukan ini." Naruto menunjuk pada sosok pemuda lain yang menenteng kantung plastik.

Sakura terpaku melihat siapa sosok yang dimaksud Naruto. Perlahan Naruto menggiring Hinata dan Sakura untuk mendekati Sasuke.

"Hai." sapa Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam tak berkedip melihat sosok yang sudah terlampau sering membantunya. Tapi baru tadi ia mengetahui namanya, dari Naruto.

"Pantas saja kau memintaku menolong mereka. Kau mengenalnya, _Teme_?" ucap Naruto dengan senyum aneh diwajahnya. Ia tampak senang.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Bohong! Ini pertamakalinya aku melihatmu menyapa perempuan!"

"Kau salah dengar." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, seolah berkilah.

"Tidak! Telingaku masih baik!"

"Oh."

Hinata menyikut Sakura, berbisik. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"A-Aku tidak mengenalnya." jawab Sakura.

"Aku saja baru tahu namanya dari Uzumaki_-san_." tambahnya.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sakura, terdiam. "Sungguh?" tanyanya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sakura hanya mengangguk, sedangkan matanya melirik pada sosok Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh.

"Hei, Sasuke_-teme_ bukan orang seperti itu!" ucap Naruto. Sasuke sudah menjadi teman kecilnya dan Naruto tahu jelas bagaimana Sasuke.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke sudah berbelok dan menghilang, Sakura baru menatap Naruto yang tampak ingin membantah. Entah apa yang ingin ia bantah.

"Uzumaki_-san_, Sasuke sudah pergi." ucap Sakura, mengabaikan pernyataan Naruto. Dan itu berhasil, Naruto refleks melihat ke sekelilingnya mencari sosok Sasuke.

"_Kuso_! _Temeee_!" Tanpa ragu sosok berambut jabrik itu berteriak kesal dan berlari keluar area kantin.

"Aku akan menanyakannya lagi nanti. Dan, kau memanggil Sasuke dengan Sasuke, tidak adil! Panggil aku Naruto!" desak Naruto.

Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum paksa menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Naruto juga sudah berbelok, dan perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia lapar.

"Hinata, kau beli roti berapa?" tanya Sakura, menoleh pada sosok di sampingnya.

"Hinata?" Sakura hanya mampu membeo melihat wajah memerah Hinata. Sepertinya sahabatnya demam? Atau ada hal lain yang menyebabkan wajahnya memerah seperti itu?

.

.

.

Sakura sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan dari atap sekolah. Sekarang adalah jam olahraga, ia tidak menyukai olahraga. Seperti biasa ia membolos dan memilih menonton teman-temannya berolahraga dari atap.

'_Krieeet_'

Suara khas pintu atap yang sudah sedikit berkarat terdengar. Siapa yang akan datang ke atap saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung? Biasanya hanya anak-anak berandal yang suka membolos. Err... Sakura menyadari dirinya juga sama saja.

Mata Sakura beralih untuk menatap arah di mana pintu atap berada. Menunggu siapa yang akan muncul. Dan sosok itu muncul. Sasuke.

Sasuke yang baru saja menginjakan kaki di atap otomatis menoleh ke arah satu-satunya tempat terbuka. Pintu atap sendiri letaknya di pojokan. Jadi mau tidak mau Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang menatapnya.

Wajah Sasuke perlahan menunjukkan rona merah tipis. Tapi ia dapat mengendalikannya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Sakura yang merasakan tatapan mereka bertemu beberapa saat lalu juga ikut merona. Warna merah tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk demi menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Ini pertamakalinya mereka berada di suatu tempat hanya berdua.

"_A-Ano_ ..." Sakura ingin mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan. Tapi karena Sasuke kembali menatapnya, suaranya jadi tidak keluar. Kemana suaranya pergi? Padahal ini kesempatan bagus, kan?

"Kau membolos." ucap Sasuke, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura.

"Aku hanya tidak menyukai olahraga." gumam Sakura. Ia merasa gugup saat Sasuke menatapnya dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi dan berhenti tepat di matanya. Lagi-lagi mata mereka bertemu.

"_Ano _..." Sakura memegangi leher belakangnya, sikap yang biasa ia tunjukkan jika sedang canggung.

"Kelasku tidak ada guru."

Sakura kembali membuat kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke mengetahui apa yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Kenapa kau menatapku terus?" tanya Sasuke. Melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat dan berdiri tepat di samping Sakura. Bahkan bahu mereka bersentuhan. Ini terlalu dekat bagi Sakura. Jantungnya bahkan sudah berdetak tak terkendali.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Um... Boleh."

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura yang sedang memandang lurus ke depan. Pipinya yang memerah, dan tampak menggemaskan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke membungkukkan dirinya yang memang lebih tinggi dari Sakura.

"Sakura. Kau menyukaiku, kan?" ucap Sasuke. Pandangannya berubah sayu, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

.

.

.

Sakura asyik mengotak-atik _smartphone_nya, menunggu pesan masuk dari seseorang. Tak lama smartphonenya berbunyi, satu _e-mail_ masuk segera ia buka.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh, mendapati Hinata dengan _yukata_ ungu dan rambut indigonya yang disanggul cantik tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa tidak pakai _yukata_?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Pakaian yang Sakura pakai hanya baju yang biasa ia pakai, hanya saja Sakura menambahkan topi _One Piece_ di kepalanya. Tak lupa, jaket hitam kesayangannya tersampir di pinggangnya.

"_Daijoubu_." ucap Hinata.

"Ayo." Hinata menggandeng tangan Sakura. Mereka berjalan dengan berpegangan tangan. Perlahan hati Sakura terhibur dengan beberapa hal yang Hinata bagi padanya. Genggaman yang hangat.

Hari ini adalah hari perpisahan sekolah. Banyak teman-teman wanitanya yang menggunakan _yukata_. Meskipun ada beberapa yang seperti dirinya, tidak menggunakan _yukata_.

Waktu terlewat begitu cepat. Bahkan sosok itu belum kembali. Sakura belum mengatakan perasaan sebenarnya. Dan hari perpisahan sekolah sudah tiba. Besok sudah tidak ada sekolah lagi, kecuali jika ingin melanjutkan ke Universitas.

Padahal... Mereka bilang hanya pertukaran pelajar...

Kenapa selama ini? Satu setengah tahun. Bahkan ujian pun tidak ikut dari sekolah.

"Sakura, kalau memang sudah ditakdirkan kalian pasti bertemu kembali kok." Hinata kembali menyemangatinya.

"Ya. Kau benar." Sakura memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Hinata, _daisuki_."

"Sakura, _daisuki mo_."

.

.

.

Satu tahun setelah tamat sekolah. Sakura sudah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan sebagai karyawan biasa. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah. Tidak sampai ia cukup mampu untuk membiayai kuliahnya sendiri nanti. Sakura ingin masuk kedokteran, dan karena itu ia membutuhkan biaya lebih mengingat kedokteran biayanya sangat mahal.

"_Ohayo_, Sakura." sapa seseorang.

"_Ohayo_, Uchiha_-san_." sapa Sakura balik.

Yang baru saja menyapanya adalah Uchiha Itachi. Direktur di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja ini. Orangnya ramah, dan berwibawa. Beberapa kali saat pertamakali masuk kerja, Sakura merasa familiar dengan sosok Itachi. Sosok Itachi selalu membuatnya terbayang akan Sasuke. Wajah mereka mirip.

Tapi itu bukan Sasuke. Umur mereka bahkan berjarak 6 tahun lebih. Tapi tetap tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia masih berharap dapat melihat Sasuke. Sekali saja.

Setidaknya biarkan perasaan ini tersampaikan. Biarkan hatinya tenang dan bebas. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke hanya nama itu yang berputar dikepalanya setelah apa yang mereka lakukan di atap semasa sekolah dulu.

Sasuke pengecut. Apa dia melarikan diri? Apa dia ingin menghindar? Setelah hari itu Sakura bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya lagi hingga sekarang.

"Sakura? Bisa ambilkan aku pulpen?"

Sakura hampir saja menjatuhkan kertas yang sudah ia tata di mejanya. Sosok Itachi entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Sakura? Bisa?" Itachi bertanya sekali lagi.

Melihat bosnya tengah sibuk menerima panggilan di ponselnya. Dan ekspresi bosnya yang sedikit jengkel ketika tidak menemukan pulpen di meja. Sakura segera meronggoh kantung _blazer_nya dan mengeluarkan pulpen bermotifkan _Hello Kitty_. Itachi sedikit tersenyum geli melihat pulpennya dan membuat Sakura sedikit kesal melihatnya.

"Bodoh!" ucap Itachi. Lagi-lagi Itachi mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang diam-diam mengintip apa yang Itachi tulis.

"Siapa sih wanita itu?" Dan kini Sakura merasa tenang saat mengetahui bahwa bukan dia yang dibilang bodoh oleh atasannya, tapi seseorang di sebrang telepon itu.

"Heeeh?!" Kali ini Itachi menjerit dan benar-benar membuat Sakura yang baru saja bernafas lega kembali kaget.

"Kau sudah di depan ruangan? Aku ke sana! Aku sedang di ruangan bawahanku." ucap Itachi dengan senyum yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat senang.

Sakura hanya bisa menonton segala prilaku atasannya yang sejak tadi berbincang dengan seseorang di sebrang telpon sana. Berteriak dan berbicara begitu bahagia tepat di depan meja kerjanya. Beruntungnya hanya ada dua orang selain dirinya yang melihat kelakuan konyol atasannya ini. Jarang sekali Itachi terlihat senang menerima telepon seperti ini.

Dan lagi. Bukankah tadi Itachi mengatakan akan kembali ke ruangannya? Seseorang menunggunya, kan?

"Sasuke!" Itachi berjalan mendekati sosok yang muncul di depan pintu.

Mendengar nama yang familiar Sakura ikut melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu menyambut Itachi. Tapi tubuh Itachi benar-benar menutupi sosok itu. Meskipun tertutupi, rambut seseorang yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Itachi di sana sangat mirip dengan Sasuke yang ia kenal.

"Ah iya, pulpennya." Itachi berbalik menatap Sakura dan berjalan mendekati meja Sakura. Saat itulah Sakura melihat dengan jelas sosok yang juga menatapnya. Sosok itu tersenyum simpul padanya.

Atau hanya perasaannya saja? Karena saat Sakura mencoba memejamkan matanya, saat membukanya kembali sosok itu sedang melihat ke arah lain.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." ucap Itachi, meletakkan pulpennya di meja Sakura.

"..." Itachi menatap Sakura karena tak mendapat balasan seperti biasanya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Pandangan Sakura cenderung ke arah...

Itachi mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura. Dan ia menemukan kesimpulan menarik. Apalagi saat tak sengaja ia melihat adiknya mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit. Sesuatu hal yang tidak biasa dilakukan.

"Kau suka Sasuke, ya?" tanya Itachi sedikit berbisik.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang sama yang pernah Sasuke tanyakan padanya.

Melihat senyum jahil Itachi, Sakura mulai merona merasa tertangkap basah. Tangannya mulai mengusap tengkuk belakangnya. Sikap canggung Sakura.

"Aku tahu, adikku selalu digilai wanita. Tapi lebih baik menyerah saja. Sasuke mempunyai wanita yang dia sukai." Itachi tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Sakura hanya bisa diam dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba murung.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura berangkat kerja dengan wajah lesu. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Itachi kemarin, hatinya benar-benar terluka.

Laki-laki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertamakalinya...

Sudah memiliki perempuan yang disukai...

Dan itu bukan dirinya...

'_Buk_'

Sakura menaruh tas kerjanya dengan asal, dan melipat tangannya di atas meja sebagai sandaran kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak baik-baik saja.

"Mungkin saja Sasuke yang kemarin bukan Sasuke yang itu ..." gumam Sakura.

"Mungkin. Mungkin .. cuma mirip saja ..." Sakura mulai meyakinkan dirinya.

"Ya! Cuma mirip!" tegas Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa Sakura sadari seseorang sedang bersandar di samping pintu masuk ruangan karyawan yang berhadapan dengan ruang direktur. Seseorang itu melirik dan memperhatikan tingkah Sakura.

Seseorang itu tersenyum simpul melihat Sakura yang begitu kacau.

"Hei, sedang apa di sana?"

"Tidak."

Sakura menoleh pada pintu. Suara Itachi terdengar dengan jelas dari tempatnya. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura menemukan sosok yang mirip Sasuke berada di sana, bersama Itachi. Sosok itu membuat kontak mata dengan Sakura sebelum berjalan mengikuti Itachi.

'_Drrtt_'

Sakura melirik pada ponselnya. Satu pesan masuk dari Hinata.

.

.

.

"Kalau kamu tidak yakin. Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk menyapanya saja?" Sakura menggumamkan kata-kata yang didapatnya dari Hinata.

Jam pulang kerja. Sakura sedang mencoba merealisasikan kata-kata Hinata. Sakura menunggu sosok itu tepat di depan ruang direktur. Beberapa rekan kerjanya menyapanya dan terkadang menanyakan alasannya berdiri di sana.

Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman tanpa menjawabnya. Sampai rekan-rekan kerjanya pulang dan kantor mulai sepi Sakura masih menunggu.

_Nee_, Sasuke. Apa kau benar Sasuke yang itu?

"Sakura? Tidak pulang?" suara Itachi memecahkan lamunan Sakura selama menunggu. Mata Sakura sesekali melirik ke sekitar Itachi mencari sosok itu.

Gelagat Sakura membuat Itachi curiga. "Mencari Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tidak pernah mengetahui Sasuke tertarik pada gadis manapun, dan jika dia sudah tertarik pada satu orang. Sasuke tidak akan melepasnya."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, Sakura. Tapi pikirkanlah sekali lagi, bahkan mungkin kamu tidak ada tempat di hatinya."

"Jadi kupikir .. kupikir ..." Itachi tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat Sakura menangis. Bahkan isakannya terdengar sangat jelas karena kantor sudah sepi.

"Jadi kupikir .. maaf kau harus melupakannya." lanjut Itachi.

"Tidak perlu." ucap seseorang, berjalan mendekati Sakura. Ia menarik kepala Sakura dan menyandarkannya pada dadanya.

"_Nii-san_. Kau membuat seorang gadis menangis." ucap seseorang itu yang adalah Sasuke.

"Biasanya ..." Itachi hendak membantah, tapi ketika ia melihat mata Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lembut ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Sakura? Kau cengeng sekali."

Hati Itachi serasa dicubit saat mendengar suara isakan Sakura semakin menjadi. Rasa bersalah mulai timbul. Ia merasa sangat jahat tadi.

"_Tadaima_." gumam Sasuke.

"Kalau terus menangis apa kau ingin membuat bajuku basah?" lanjutnya.

Perlahan isakan Sakura memudar. Sakura menarik kepalanya dan segera mengusap airmatanya. Disaat seperti ini, Sasuke tidak membawa sapu tangan. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Itachi hanya bisa terdiam melihat begitu cepatnya Sasuke membuat Sakura berhenti menangis. Ah iya, ia membawa sapu tangan.

"Butuh sapu tangan?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan dingin.

"Aku duluan, _Nii-san_." Sasuke cepat-cepat menggandeng Sakura menjauhi Itachi.

Itachi yang merasa dimusuhi hanya bisa merenungi kesalahan-kesalahannya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau wanita yang Sasuke sukai adalah Sakura? Ditambah kata-katanya pada Sakura tadi benar-benar menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke halaman belakang kantor. Di sana terdapat bangunan selayaknya rumah. Di sinilah Sasuke tinggal selama beberapa tahun ini. Ada konflik di rumahnya yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik untuk tinggal di kantor kakaknya.

Setelah membasuh muka di halaman rumah tersebut. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Pertama menginjakan kaki di dalam rumah mini itu. Hanya ada satu kasur kecil, meja, lemari pakaian, dan kulkas. Tak lupa AC dan televisi yang menempel pada dinding. Dan ada sebuah pintu yang merupakan Dapur. Dari dapur terdapat dua pintu, yaitu kamar mandi dan lahan kosong yang tertutup.

Sasuke meletakkan kaleng _softdrink_ di atas meja dan segera duduk di kasurnya. Sakura yang baru saja menjelajah menampakan raut kagum. Ini adalah rumah impiannya saat remaja dulu.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau tinggal di sini?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan antusias.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku tinggal di hotel. Aku juga sedang memimpin cabang lain." jawab Sasuke. Ia meminum _softdrink_nya sampai habis.

"Cabang lain?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bingung.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dan terdiam melihat ekspresi polos Sakura. "Uchiha. Kau tahu margaku Uchiha? Uchiha memiliki banyak cabang. Cabang-cabang besar dipimpin olehku dan Itachi." jelas Sasuke.

"Margamu Uchiha?!" kaget Sakura.

"Sama seperti Uchiha_-san_?!" tambahnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Uchiha_-san_? Itachi? Dia kakakku." jawab Sasuke sedikit _sweatdrop_ mengetahui bahwa Sakura tidak cukup tahu tentangnya.

"Memangnya, siapa lagi yang bermarga Uchiha? Hanya keluargaku yang memakai nama Uchiha." jelas Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Waktu itu kita kan hanya berbicara sedikit." gumam Sakura.

Ya, di atap waktu itu mereka hanya berbicara sedikit dan itu pun tidak berlangsung lama.

"Yang waktu itu yang pertama buatku ..."

"Aku juga."

Sakura segera membuat kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Apa Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya? Itu juga yang pertama untuk Sasuke? Sungguh?

"Sakura. Kau menyukaiku, kan?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke bertanya hal yang sama yang tidak ia jawab saat di sekolah. Sakura mengingat dengan jelas perlakuan Sasuke semasa di atap. Semua itu tidak bisa ia lupakan begitu saja. Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya terjatuh pada pesonanya. Dan saat ia mulai jatuh cinta dan ingin mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke. Sasuke sudah terbang untuk pertukaran pelajar.

"Aa .. aku menyukaimu, Sasuke. Jangan pergi lagi ..." ucap Sakura, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau laki-laki atau bukan sih!" bentak Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke terkejut melihat perubahan Sakura, ditambah kurang jelas apa lagi coba? Sasuke laki-laki tulen!

"Kau berani memulai kau harus tanggung jawab! Siapa dulu yang selalu tersenyum padaku, membantuku dan mengatakan suka padaku? Lalu pergi begitu saja!" Sakura mulai menangis.

Sasuke segera berdiri dan menarik kepala Sakura untuk disandarkan pada dadanya. "Maaf."

.

.

.

"... Setelah itu, aku merubah pendapatku soal cinta. Cinta pertamaku telah kembali. Rasanya aku ingin mengucapkan '_Aishiteru_' berkali-kali sampai kupingnya memerah dan sampai perasaanku sampai padanya!"

Sakura tersenyum puas setelah mengetik curhatannya di _smartphone_nya. Kegiatan rutinnya. Dan ia tidak menyadari seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu sejak tadi membaca apa yang ia tulis di sana.

"_Aishiteru_." ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat menggoda tepat di telinga Sakura.

Tidak ada reaksi. Sakura diam tapi telinganya terlihat memerah. "Kau malu?"

"Tidak." balas Sakura.

"Tatap aku." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk sebentar, lalu menoleh ke arah dimana Sasuke tadi membisikkan kata '_Aishiteru_'. Dan...

'_Cup_'

Mata Sasuke dan Sakura melebar kaget ketika tanpa sengaja bibir mereka bertemu. Semburat merah tipis mulai tampak di wajah keduanya. Sasuke segera mengambil jarak dan membelakangi Sakura yang masih membeku.

Keduanya berusaha menetralkan detak jantung masing-masing. Dan mereka sama-sama memegangi bibir mereka, mengingat sensasi ketika bibir mereka baru saja bertemu kembali.

.

.

.

**Owari**

Owari dengan gajenya \O.O/ Niat bikin 4 Fic cuma sanggup 1 Amajing /krik/

Plus Omake, Douzo

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menatapku terus?" tanya Sasuke. Melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat dan berdiri tepat di samping Sakura. Bahkan bahu mereka bersentuhan. Ini terlalu dekat bagi Sakura. Jantungnya bahkan sudah berdetak tak terkendali.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Um... Boleh."

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura yang sedang memandang lurus ke depan. Pipinya yang memerah, dan tampak menggemaskan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke membungkukkan dirinya yang memang lebih tinggi dari Sakura.

"Sakura. Kau menyukaiku, kan?" ucap Sasuke. Pandangannya berubah sayu, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Heee?" Otomatis Sakura menjaga jarak dari Sasuke dan menampakan wajah yang memerah karena tiba-tiba ditanyakan sesuatu hal yang pribadi.

"Bukan kah tadi kau bilang aku boleh bertanya?" Mata Sasuke yang sebelumnya terlihat sayu mulai kembali normal.

"Tapi ... Tapi ..."

"Kau harus menjawabnya, aku ingin tahu." Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya.

"Aku..." Sakura baru saja akan menjawab tapi suara telpon menyelamatkannya. "Lebih baik kau angkat dulu ..."

Sasuke dengan kesal mengangkat panggilan masuk yang baru saja menganggunya. Wajah yang kesal itu berubah datar dan suaranya berubah dingin.

"Aku sibuk sekarang." Sasuke menatap Sakura, dan segera mematikan ponselnya.

"Lanjutkan." Sakura meringis melihat ekspresi datar Sasuke yang memintanya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong tadi.

"Tidak jadi." jawab Sakura takut-takut.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan mencengkram pagar kawat yang berada tepat di belakang Sakura. Mengurung sosok bertubuh mungil tersebut.

"Katakan sekarang."

Sakura menoleh ke kanan demi menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu perasaannya pada Sasuke. Ia baru saja mengetahui Sasuke, sosok yang sudah membantunya sejak pertamakali masuk _Junior High School_. Hanya sebatas itu yang Sakura tahu selebihnya ia masih belum bisa mengatakannya secara gamblang.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga kau tidak mengatakannya ... aku akan menciummu."

"Eh?"

Sasuke segera menangkap kedua tangan Sakura dan memeganginya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mata Sakura melebar sedangkan wajah Sasuke kembali sayu.

"Satu, dua, tiga ..."

'_Cup_'

_'Hei! Tidak kah hitungannya terlalu cepat?!'_ batin alam bawah sadar Sakura. Namun, Sakura yang masih terkejut tidak bereaksi apapun.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya yang semula tertutup kembali terbuka.

"Apakah itu kurang?" tanya Sasuke.

'_Cup_'

Sasuke melakukannya lagi, tapi kali ini Sakura mulai memberontak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena tidak suka ditolak, Sasuke membenturkan keningnya pada kening Sakura dengan keras hingga menimbulkan efek pening pada kepala keduanya.

Tak menghiraukan rasa pening di kepalanya, Sasuke sedikit menjaga jarak dan mencoba menatap wajah Sakura yang berubah pucat.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu ... maafkan aku ..." gumam Sasuke, melepaskan Sakura dan membelakanginya.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang terlihat begitu lebar dan tegap. "Sasuke ..."

"Maaf ... _sayonara_."

Sakura yang masih terkejut hanya dapat menatap punggung Sasuke yang tampak terburu-buru menuju pintu atap.

.

.

.

Dan keesokan harinya. Ia menghilang. Menghilang ketika Sakura ingin marah padanya. Lalu beberapa minggu kemudian, meninggalkan perasaan yang entah bagaimana bisa tumbuh dihatinya.

.

.

_Kau Mencintaiku, kan?_


End file.
